


A Package for Bacara

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [4]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Codex - Freeform, Command Chat, Fox's Fat Tits, Gen, Hi Welcome to Hooters, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hooters, M/M, Peer Pressure, The Painted Universe, TheWolfPack, crack treated like crack, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: I don’t know these people, my tiddies are not for sale-why did you hand me a shirt with a hole in it?
Relationships: CC-1138 Bacara & CC-8826 Neyo, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1004 | Gree & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-8826 | Neyo & CC-1010 | Fox, Keeli & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161
Collections: SquadEdee





	A Package for Bacara

**Author's Note:**

> This was far too much fun to make. 
> 
> **Chat Nicknames:**  
>  Bacara- Bacarnha  
> Neyo- Nya-o’s  
> Cody- CodingAround  
> Rex- RexidentMagnet  
> Fox- TheRealChancellor  
> Wolffe- Howlin  
> Ponds- WinduingOnLife  
> Bly- HeteroHoe  
> Keeli- Keeli-ingOver  
> Gree- GreeEggsandHam

Bacarnha: I don’t mean to be rude

Bacarnha: But what the kriff is this?

**[Bacarnha sent an image: A simple white shirt with orange lettering saying “Hooters” and a very obvious hole cut out of it]**

Bacarnha: I am _/not/_ wearing this

Howlin: Thank the Gods, I can’t believe I’m not the only one to suffer, now

CodingAround: _I’m??? Confused??_

CodingAround: Aren’t you in Wild Space?

RexidentMagnet: Bacara, how the harran did you even get that?

Nya-o’s: lol, it was shoved into an AirDrop from the 104th

Nya-o’s: His name was written on it in very fancy Aurebesh

WinduingOnLife: Now I wanna see him in it

Bacarnha: NO

**[TheRealChancellor sent a photo: Him wearing the same shirt complete with sunglasses inside 79’s.]**

TheRealChancellor: idk, they’re pretty comfortable

HeteroHoe: FOX, BY THE GODS

Howlin: Neyo, Sinker says there’s one in there for you too

Nya-o’s: _!!!!!!!_

**[Bacarnha sent a photo: Neyo is seen stripping in the middle of the Drop Site.]**

Bacarnha: He’s flashing the Shines now, thanks

**[Bacarnha sent a photo: Neyo standing proudly in the shirt, only the lower half of his armor left, puffing out his chest]**

Bacarnha: I don’t know these people

CodingAround: I feel like I need to have one now?

RexidentMagnet: _/Yes/_

HeteroHoe: Hey Wolffe, can you get Sinker to send me one?

WinduingOnLife: _/Tiddies for sale/_

TheRealChancellor: Join us, Vode’ika

Keeli-ingOver: I have no idea what’s going on, @GreeEggsandHam help?

**[GreeEggsandHam sent a photo: Gree simp posing in front of a mirror in the shirt and lower blacks]**

Howlin: I have One [1] Brother

Bacarnha: _/My Tiddies are not for sale/_

TheRealChancellor: Wolffe

TheRealChancellor: My Vod’ika

TheRealChancellor: Kar'taylir Darasuum

Howlin: _No_

TheRealChancellor: _/It would be such a shame/_

WinduingOnLife: _Indeed it would_

GreeEggsandHam: _We really wouldn’t want that to get out_

Howlin: ….

Howlin: You shut your whore mouths

**[RexidentMagnet sent a photo: Cody shrugging in a ‘Fresher Mirror wearing what looked to be a shirt a size-too-small with 212th gold lettering hastily painted on it, a grinning Rex in the background taking the photo.]**

RexidentMagnet: You’re lucky I even had a shirt that worked

CodingAround: I’ll happily settle for second best

HeteroHoe: _Whipped_

CodingAround: At least I’ll admit it

Howlin: SeE, HOW ABOUT YOU BULLY REX INSTEAD

Howlin: HE’S NOT WEARING ONE

RexidentMagnet: _uh.._

Keeli-ingOver: ( ͡° w ͡°)

WinduingOnLife: ಠwಠ

HeteroHoe: ÒwÓ

Nya-o’s: ◇w◇

Howlin: _wait, why isn’t keeli getting shunned_

TheRealChancellor: Cause we like Keeli

Howlin: ಥ-ಥ

CodingAround: As Rex’s Commanding Officer, I’m exempting him from having to participate via peer pressure

RexidentMagnet: I appreciate the loophole

CodingAround: <3

RexidentMagnet: <3

WinduingOnLife: nO wAiT iTs ToO sOfT

GreeEggsandHam: Are you two texting in the same room?

RexidentMagnet: Maybe

HeteroHoe: WHIPPED

Nya-o’s: guys, GuYs, GUYS

**[Nya-o’s sent a photo: A cornered Bacara glaring at the camera, almost completely out of armor, crossed arms blocking most of the lettering.]**

Nya-o’s: Target Acquired!

Bacarnha: You’re all dead to me.

Nya-o’s: :O

Bacarnha: _Especially Neyo_

**[WinduingOnLife sent a photo: Ponds lounging across the backrest of a couch, looking smug in his own rendition of the HOOTERS shirt.]**

Keeli-ingOver: Who took the photo?

WinduingOnLife: Mace (≧∇≦)

Keeli-ingOver: o h

GreeEggsandHam: O h

RexidentMagnet: O h?

CodingAround: Unsurprising

TheRealChancellor: This is nothing new

TheRealChancellor: So, _Wolffe_

Howlin: _Never_

RexidentMagnet: I already commed Sinker

Howlin: W- what?

Howlin: WaiT nO-

Howlin: cfvhgjhnkljkhftfvhjbjnkknbjhvjcghx

HeteroHoe: ….is

HeteroHoe: is he dead?

**[Howlin sent a photo: A grinning Sinker is pictured with Wolffe in a headlock wearing a rumpled HOOTERS shirt, growling.]**

Howlin: Boost here, the battle was long and hard-fought but alas we’d come out victorious

Howlin: Boost- lol, Buir just noped out the moment Sinker tackled the Commander

WinduingOnLife: Buir?

RexidentMagnet: Don’t tell me-

GreeEggsandHam: Hey, uh, WolfPack

GreeEggsandHam: But the OG is

GreeEggsandHam: like

HeteroHoe: He SUPER Dead

Howlin: Boost- And this is when I give back the comm uiwesdfzbjkfvuh

Howlin: _Bastards, the lot of you_

CodingAround: Wanna tell us why one of your Pack just referred to their Jetii as Buir?

Howlin: …..

Howlin: I plead the 5th

TheRealChancellor: We’re not people, we don’t have rights

Howlin: KARK

**Author's Note:**

> **Mando'a Used/Translations:**
> 
> Kriff/Kark- Fuck [not Mando'a]  
> Aurebesh- Written Basic [not Mando'a]  
> Harran- Hell  
> Vod[e]- Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s]  
> ika- Conjagation meaning "Little"  
> Kar'taylir Darasuum- Love  
> Buir- Parent, Mother, Father  
> Jetii- Jedi [singular]


End file.
